Clarity Of Love 'KyuMin Version'
by Little's Fujoshi
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang namja imut nan cantik itu kini harus menjalani 'pernikahan gila' karena suatu insiden mengejutkan public, untuk membungkam khalayak public ia harus menikah dengan seorang namja tampan nan arogan yang sangat ia benci yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apakah ia tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik pernikahan itu? Apa benar Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun itu arogan? Read and RCL Please :)
1. Chapter 1

~oOo~

.

Clarity Of Love 'KyuMin Version'

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: Prolog

.

Author :: Little's Fujoshi

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Drama, Angst, Fluffy.

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: OCC,Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer ::Remake Fanfiction from Clarity of Love belong Kimbab-ssi. KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Lee Sungmin seorang namja imut nan cantik itu kini harus menjalani 'pernikahan gila' karena suatu insiden mengejutkan public, untuk membungkam khalayak public ia harus menikah dengan seorang namja tampan nan arogan yang sangat ia benci yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apakah ia tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik pernikahan itu? Apa benar Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun itu arogan?.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Opera ~ Super Junior

.

Happy Reading

.

~oOo~

Prolog

Setiap orang pasti akan terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan yang bernama pernikahan, dimana dua orang yang memiliki perasaan saling mencintai saling menyatu menjadi satu. Tapi di dalam kasus lain, ada penikahan, yang diatur oleh keluarga, apakah dua orang itu setuju atau tidak, mereka tidak perduli, mereka dipaksa untuk menikah untuk menjaga hubungan erat keluarga – ' hubungan darah'- atau demi keluarga mereka yang bisnisnya di ambang kebangkrutan.

Tapi disini, dalam kasus Lee Sungmin, pernikahannya bukanlah untuk alasan yang seperti disebutkan diatas. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia tidak menemukan kejelasan tentang mengapa ia disuruh untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tahu, dan ia bahkan tahu nama calon suaminya hanya disaat ia menandatangani surat nikahnya. Cho Kyuhyun itulah namanya, putra besar pewaris Keluarga Cho, dimana Sungmin bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari tahu latar belakang namja calon suaminya itu. Karena ketenarannya yang melebihi artis dunia Dan yang ia tahu pasti yaitu ia sangat membenci orang itu.

Lee Sungmin berpikir bahwa pada usianya yang ke-25, dimana ia akan terus hidup dengan kesederhanaan dan ketenangan, memiliki Namjachingu yang selalu didambakan orang-orang yaitu mempunyai Namjachingu tampan, memiliki karir yang mapan, sudah memiliki rumah sendiri dan mobil – tapi semua dari usaha kerasnya sendiri itu hancur hanya karena ia harus melalui hidupnya dengan 'pernikahan gila', seperti yang Sungmin sebutkan tadi. Pernikahan itu sekaligus, menyebabkan ia kehilangan Namjachingu sempurna-baiknya dan membuat Appanya sendiri tidak mempercayainya dan membencinya sampai sekarang, Semua itu juga membuatnya menyertakan lelehan air mata yang terbuang saat hari pernikahan, hampir kehilangan suaranya karena ia terus berteriak, mengamuk, dan mengutuk kea rah Calon suaminya ( yang tidak pernah dianggapnya). Sungmin tidak mencintai namja itu dan tidak akan pernah (mungkin) akan mencintainya… sampai ia mati.

~oOo~

Lee Sungmin

'_Cho Kyuhyun, kau bajingan! Jangan terlalu percaya diri hanya karena aku setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku akan pastikan kau akan menyesal pernah menikah denganku!'_

Itu adalah kata-kata kasar dan penuh kebencian yang dikeluarkan Sungmin kepada suaminya saat malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri.

Cho Kyuhyun

'_Mianhae, karena telah membuatmu menangis.. aku bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri, suatu hari nanti.. aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan yang tulus, Nae Minggie. Percayalah..'_

Itulah kata-kata tulus yang dibisikkan Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa sakit dan bersalah melihat butiran-butiran kristal menetes tanpa henti di wajah pucat istrinya yang cantik itu.

~TBC/END~


	2. Chapter 2

~oOo~

Clarity Of Love 'KyuMin Version'

.

Music :: Super Junior ~ Sorry-Sorry Answer

.

Happy Reading

~oOo~

_**Chapter::1**_

' _Mereka mengatakan segala sesuatu terjadi pasti karena ada suatu alasan. Mungkin bisa tanpa ada sebuah kejelasan apapun, dan itu mungkin akan membawamu dengan cepat mengubah hidupmu'_

~oOo~

Lee Sungmin tidak pernah menduga bahwa kejadian itu akan terjadi di pagi itu, ketika hidupnya akan berubah menjadi malapetaka – ia terbangun dari tidurnya, semuanya tampak seperti biasanya, ia mengenakan piyama tidurnya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur, sampai ada sebuah pergerakan di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Namja asing, tidur di sebelahnya-.

"Apa yang…."

Adegan di depan matanya kini terlalu mengejutkan untuk di percaya oleh Sungmin yang sedang menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi kosong, dan perlahan-lahan akal sehatnya mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi terhadapnya, sebelum ada sebuah ketukan tiba-tiba di pintu kamar yang ditempatinya dengan namja asing ini terdengar olehnya. Membuatnya hampir terlonjak dari tempat tidur karena terlalu terkejut. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sungmin bergegas membuka pintu berharap bahwa Lee Sunny -sepupunyalah yang datang, ia ingin bertanya dengan sepupunya ini tentang namja asing yang sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya, dengan asumsi bahwa ia membawa Namjachingunya 'Si namja asing' kemari tadi malam.

Tapi apa yang menunggunya di balik pintu adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang diharapkannya, Sungmin merasa lututnya melemah ketika banyak kilatan-kilatan tiba-tiba kamera dari wartawan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya sibuk mengambil gambarnya dan orang asing yang tertidur halfnaked di tempat tidur di belakangnya.

Dan itu adalah awal bagaimana hidupnya mulai terasa dan terdengar seperti sebuah neraka di bumi…

~oOo~

Semua terjadi begitu cepat bagi Sungmin untuk membela diri dari orang-orang yang menuduhnya – Foto dirinya dengan seorang Namja asing di tempat tidurnya telah tercetak di halaman utama surat kabar hari ini dan juga disebarkan di berbagai situs web popular hanya dalam sedetik.

"Kau anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih! Appa tidak menduga bahwa kesetujuan Appa untuk mengijinkanmu bekerja akan dibalas dengan hal yang sangat memalukan seperti ini!" Mr. Lee meledakkan kemarahannya kepada putra sulungnya.

"Appa… aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Percayalah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namja asing itu… dan bagaimana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Appa membenciku." Sungmin berlutut dan isak tangis menggema di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Cho.

"Mr. Lee.. Tenanglah. Jangan melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini kepada Sungmin. Anakku juga bersalah." Ucap Mr. Cho sambil melemparkan tatapan menusuk kepada anaknya, Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk diam di sofa.

Sekarang, kedua orang tua Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun berkumpul untuk membahas kekacauan yang telah tejadi dalam satu hari itu, ketika foto-foto anak-anak mereka yang tidur bersama tersebar ke public. Dan yang membuat berita besar itu menyebar, tentu saja namja Cho yang tidur bersamanya itu adalah Tuan Muda Pewaris Keluarga Cho, yang dikenal sebagai namja playboy terkenal dan hanya tahu menghabiskan uang orang tuanya dengan bersenang-senang dengan berbagai macam Yeoja, mengganti-ganti mereka layaknya mengganti pakaian setiap harinya, Namja itu juga terkenal sebagai pemabuk dan sudah acap kali ditahan pihak berwajib karena membuat masalah dan clubbing.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?! Anda punya banyak uang untuk menutup mulut orang-orang itu, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga saya? Orang-orang miskin seperti kamilah yang akan dipaksa untuk menanggung semua hal buruk ini!" Suara Mr. Lee menggelegar di ruangan itu.

'Tenanglah, Mr. Lee… saya tidak akan melakukan hal-hal tercela seperti itu. Keluarga saya masih punya etika dan tanggung jawab. Tentu saja saya menyadari perbuatan anak saya, dan saya akan memastikan ia akan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini." jelas Mr. Cho dengan tenang setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha membuat dirinya selalu berwibawa dan membuktikan bahwa ia adalah kepala keluarga dari keluarga bangsawan yang berpendidikan. Itu juga alasan mengapa ia selalu dihormati oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Istrinya yang duduk disampingnya, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun karena ia masih terlalu shock akan berita itu, dan ia mengerti bahwa kejadian ini tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali normal lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau seorang namja.. berbicaralah dan jangan berdiam diri." Mr. Cho berbicara dengan nada tegas dan menatap dingin putranya, " Kau adalah salah satu orang yang berada disana dan terlibat dalam hal ini. Apa urusanmu sampai membawamu kesana?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kaku saat melihat sisi lain Appanya yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia akui itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Aku..aku.. memang berencana untuk bertemu dengannya dan melakukan hal itu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mendongak kecil menatap namja didepannya, yang masih terduduk tenang dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, itu semua salahmu?"

"Ne."

"Andwe!" Teriak Sungmin saat ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah bernoda air mata, matanya melotot marah kearah Kyuhyun, yang baru saja mengakui kesalahannya. " Kita belum pernah bertemu sama sekali ! kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal! Berhenti berbohong! Kenapa kau berbohong?! Berbicaralah yang benar!"

"Sungmin diam! Orang ini sudah mengakui bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya! Apa lagi yang ingin kau sangkal?! Bagaimana bisa kalian berakhir di tempat tidur jika kalian tidak saling mengenal?!" Gerutu marah Mr. Lee.

"Dia berbohong Appa! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berada di kamarku. Ini semua jebakan!" Sungmin telah mencapai batas kesabarannya, melihat bahwa Kyuhyun begitu bodohnya mengakui sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi dan bahwa lebih membingungkan lagi adalah fakta bahwa namja itu dengan bodoh berbicara seperti itu. Sungmin yakin mereka tidak tidur bersama. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti atau merasa apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ia masih virgin. Bahkan ketika ia berhubungan selama tiga tahun dengan mantan namjachingunya, Namjachingunya itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya, ia masih suci dalam sudut pandangnya.

"Appa…J-Jebal.. percayalah padaku. Aku tidak melakukannya.."

"Sungmin, walaupun kau terus menyangkal semua itu, kata-katamu tidak akan bisa mengubah semuanya. Orang-orang di luar sana sudah mengetahui kebenaran dan dimata mereka kau telah tidur dengan namja ini.." Sungmin merasa sesak rasanya sakit sekali, ketika ia melihat appanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Kau sudah mengakuinya, jadi apa jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Mr. Cho kepada Kyuhyun. Sekarang, semuanya terdiam, hanya isak tangis menyayat hati Sungmin yang bisa terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menikahinya." Kata Kyuhyun jelas, suaranya penuh determinasi sehingga semua pasang mata di ruangan itu menatapnya shock dan tidak percaya.

Sungmin terduduk bingung, sebelum ia mulai berteriak histeris karena marah, Dongsaeng – SungJin- memegang bahunya untuk tenang sebelum ia bisa menghancurkan kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Aku tidak akan setuju dengan hal itu! Itu tidak masuk akal! Hanya memberitahukan mereka bahwa kita tidak melakukan itu! Brengsek!

PLAK!

"SUNGMIN, DIAM!" pipi kanan Sungmin telah tercetak warnah merah kentara, akibat dari tamparan Appanya, Sungmin langsung menangis kesakitan, tapi rasa sakit dalam hatinya lebih sakit dari pada tamparan Appanya di wajahnya.

"Tuan Lee.." Mr. Cho langsung bangkit dari duduknya, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Mr. Lee yang mulai kehilangan control.

" Andwe…Andwe… ANDWE! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya! Jebal… Appa..Jebal.." Sungmin memohon pahit ke Mr. Lee, tetapi tiba-tiba lututnya melemah ketika suara Appanya menggelegar di ruangan itu.

"Jika kau masih ingin disebut anakku, kau harus menuruti apa kataku." Mr. Lee bersuara tegas. Sungmin sudah bisa merasakan matanya disengat rasa sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis, depresi karena ia merasa semakin sulit karena Appanya sendiri tidak percaya kepadanya.

Sungjin, Dongsaeng Sungmin yang selalu menghargai Hyungnya, juga tidak bisa menenangkan Hyungnya dengan kata-kata penghibur. Ia tidak bisa menentang Appanya karena Appa mereka adalah orang yang berhak mengambil keputusan. Hati Sungjin terluka ketika melihat tubuh dan hati Hyungnya yang hancur, walaupun ia tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa Hyungnya yang selalu bersikap ceria bisa seperti ini, begitu rapuh. – Sungjin merasa pipinya basah dan merasakan asin dalam hitungan detik, ia menangis bersama dengan penderitaan Hyungnya.

"Mianhae… Aku pikir… aku akan tetap melanjutkan apa yang anakku putuskan. Itu hal terbaik untuk membungkam khalayak public." Mr. Cho berkata kepada Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan, karena jauh didalam hatinya ia tahu ada sesuatu yang special dari Sungmin, diam-diam Mr. Cho berharap bahwa Sungmin mungkin mampu mengubah sikap arogan anaknya dan bisa membuatnya dapat diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab suatu hari nanti. Contohnya sekarang, Kyuhyun dengan lantangnya menyatakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Sungmin- Kyuhyun begitu percaya diri dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut pasalnya putranya itu adalah orang yang tidak akan memperdulikan keputusan besar seperti itu. Dan ia berharap bahwa Sungmin akan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk putranya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun duduk dalam keheningan dan hanya melemparkan tatapan putus asa kearah namja rapuh yang masih menangis terisak-isak. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Namja itu menderita dan menangis karena keputusan bodohnya.

'_Mianhae… aku akui aku egois. Tapi percayalah… aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika tidak ada alasannya. Semua ini terjadi karena suatu alasan.'_ Kyuhyun diam-diam berjanji untuk menghargai pernikahannya nanti dan selalu melindungi Sungmin dengan kebahagian sejati yang murni. Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa itu akan memakan waktu yang lama dan kerja keras, tapi yang paling penting adalah kesabaran yang besar untuk mengatasi segala sesuatu yang akan ada di depan mereka.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di Cho Mansion yang sudah berdiri mungkin puluhan tahun atau bahkan ratusan tahun, sekarang kamar ini ditempati oleh dua orang, ia dan pasangan hidupnya yang baru saja resmi menjadi istrinya tadi pagi. Upacara pernikahan diadakan se-sakral mungkin, hanya ada kedua keluarga mempelai dan beberapa kerabat dekat kedua keluarga, kedua keluarga setuju untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan yang sederhana dan tertutup karena berita tentang anak-anak mereka yang tidur bersama masih menjadi trending topic para wartawan dan public, karena itulah kedua keluarga ini tidak ingin berurusan yang mereka dan menambah kekacauan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tempat tidur itu kosong, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya turun ke tepi tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak lalu berubah sendu. Disana, sosok mungil istrinya tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dengan sisi kepalanya bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Pemandangan itu tentu saja menampar Kyuhyun, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika mengingat tentang keputusan yang sudah ia buat itu menyebabkan seorang namja rapuh terperosok kedalam lubang kesedihan.

Kyuhyun diam-diam berjalan mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang tertidur meringkuk, Kyuhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, di wajah Sungmin yang terpejam masih jelas tercetak bekas jejak air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Membuktikan bahwa Sungmin tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sungmin menangis selama upacara penikahan mereka tadi pagi dan bahkan setelah mereka selesai mengucapkan ikrar sumpah pernikahan, Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan isak tangis yang semakin keras. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mianhae… Mianhae telah membuatmu menangis karena keegoisanku.." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membangunkan Sungmin supaya ia pindah ke tempat tidur. Tapi ia tahu jika ia melakukan itu, kemungkinan besar ia akan mendapatkan penolakan ataupun bentakan atau ucapan-ucapan amarah untun kesekian kalinya dari Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak tahan melihat istrinya tidur di lantai berlapiskan karpet tipis dalam posisi seperti itu, posisi itu jauh dari kata nyaman. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin sakit. Kyuhyun belum pernah merasa sebegitu perhatiannya kepada orang lain- bahkan ia sendiri terkejut saat merasa ia bisa sebegitu peduli dengan keadaan Sungmin- ini bukan seperti dirinya.

Karena ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, Kyuhyun dengan penuh keberaniannya ia melakukan hal itu, dengan lembut Kyuhyun menangkat Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, dan meletakkan tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan lembut di atas bed.

Merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, mata Sungmin seketika terbuka ketika ia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin melompat terbangun, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal dan sedikit… takut, mungkin? mungkin ia berpikir Kyuhyun akan melakukan malam pertama mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang Kyuhyun baca dari mata dan sikap Sungmin.

"Aku… Aku hanya ingin kau tidur di-"

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhku! Dan jangan pernah perdulikan dimanapun aku tidur! Tempat tidur ini adalah milikmu dan semua hal yang berada di ruangan ini adalah milikmu! Aku tidak berhak menyentuhnya, Karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" Sungmin menyemburkan kemarahannya ke arah Kyuhyun, napasnya memburu saat ia mencoba untuk menekan kemarahannya yang meletup-letup, sementara kedua matanya masih memerah dan bengkak karena menangis terlalu lama dari kemarin.

"Aniya, Ming. Jangan berbicara seperti kita ini adalah orang asing. Kita sekarang sudah menikah dan semua yang berada disini itu juga milikmu."

Ucap Kyuhyun, dan itu semakin membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah namja ini, apalagi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain saat ia sudah dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun demi meredam foto-foto yang menyebar di public.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Itu membuatku ingin muntah! Yang benar saja, kita ini tidak saling mengenal! Orang asing! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau! Dan kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku?! Kau namja brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku! Sekarang Appaku sendiri membenciku! Bajingan! Aku membencimu!"

Wajah Sungmin diselimuti air mata pahit saat ia melemparkan semua ketidaksukaannya terhadap namja di depannya. Kyuhyun merasa sangatlah buruk saat mendengar ucapan amarah Sungmin, semua ini karenanya dialah penyebabnya.

"..Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahan melihat wajah Sungmin yang berurai air mata.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah menghancurkan hidup seseorang?" Ucap Sungmin sinis, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penuh kebencian terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan pernah menerima namja itu sebagai suaminya, tidak akan pernah. Selama rasa sakit dan keputusan egoisnya masih terukir dalam di hatinya, semua kenangan ketidak percayaan Appanya dan Namjachingunya yang pergi darinya. Sungmin masih ingat hari dimana ketika Namjachingunya menyuruhnya untuk bertemu setelah rumor itu menyebar, tapi sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Namjachingunya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan namjachingunya menyatakan bahwa mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

~oOo~

"_Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak mengenalnya … aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berada di rumahku. Mungkin … ia teman sepupuku Lee Sunny. Kau percaya padaku,kan?"_

_Sungmin menangis karena Namjachingunya tidak mempercayainya lagi. Tapi Sungmin tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga._

"_Sungmin… kejadian itu terjadi ataupun tidak, itu bukanlah hal penting lagi. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan orang itu, dan semua orang pasti akan menduga kau-"_

"_Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku?! Aku .. aku pikir setelah tiga tahun terakhir ini kita menjalani hubungan, kau akan bisa mempercayaiku… tapi … bagaimana bisa.. kau berbicara seperti itu?"_

"_Mianhae Chagy.. aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku …"_

"_Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku? Sudah jelas kau masih meragukan perasaanku untukmu!"_

"_Chagy dengarkan aku, aku percaya padamu.. tapi – Aish, kau tidak mengerti…"_

"_Jika aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan padaku!"_

_Sungmin tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya._

_Namja itu menghela napas. Setelah selama tiga tahun berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin, ia tahu betul bahwa Namja mungil ini sangat mencintainya._

" _Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan padamu…" Ucapnya, kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya dan suaranya yang menyiratkan kesedihan._

"_Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini.. Mianhae" setelah itu, Namja itu berjalan pergi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun, ia tahu bahwa ia akan menyerah ketika melihat wajah mantan Namjachingunya itu berurai air mata, ia harus meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya dengan perpisahan yang mendadak._

_End Flasback_

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya ketika Kyuhyun terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang memasuki celah gorden kamarnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan tersentak bangun, ia baru ingat sekarang ia tidak sendirian lagi dikamar ini karena ia memiliki orang lain yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia dan istrinya yang begitu keras kepala. Tadi malam setelah Sungmin terus meluapkan semua amarahnya, istrinya yang terlampau hiperaktif ini masih menolak untuk satu tempat tidur dengannya dan lebih memilih tidur di atas lantai berkarpet tipis.

Kyuhyun mengintip ke bawah ke sisi Sungmin. Sungmin masih tertidur lelap, mungkin karena lelah menangis dan berteriak kemarin.

"Wajahmu jauh lebih damai, ketika kau sedang tertidur…" Senyum tipis merayap di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah istrinya yang cantik itu tertidur damai.

"Kau begitu indah, Ming.."

Kyuhyun berbisik diam-diam. Jika ia mengikuti dorongan tubuhnya, mungkin ia akan membungkuk dan menempatkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Shape-M Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun segera menampar dirinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi. Ia belum berani untuk mendekati Sungmin dan mendapatkan serangan lain dari kemarahan Sungmin. Ia mengerti Sungmin sedikit gampang marah sekarang, sebuah sifat yang akan sulit ia tangani … tapi tentu saja , cinta itu buta dan sisi sifat Sungmin seperti itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertarik dengan Sungmin – alasan yang membuat Sungmin tampaknya akan mustahil untuk ia ikat.

"Aish!, Aku sudah benar-benar muak ketika aku selalu memikirkanmu" Kyuhyun dalam hati memukul dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Lee Sungmin atau sekarang menjadi Cho Sungmin mendominasi pikirannya. Ia Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seseorang yang selalu menjadi pendominasi dan pengendali seseorang, Bukan sebaliknya.

"Hyung…! Buka pintunya… Appa meminta Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung segera turun sekarang karena sarapan sudah siap!" Ketukan tiba-tiba dan teriakan dari luar kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia segera bergegas membuka pintu, berusaha untuk meredam suara cempreng yang berteriak nyaring itu sebelum teriakan itu menganggu tidur istri cantiknya .

"Yah, pelankan suaramu!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara setengah keras kepada namja cantik nan imut di depannya, yang langsung membalas dengan sebuah pouty di bibirnya. Namja itu Namdongsaeng Kyuhyun, Cho MinKi yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan dimanapun ia berada.

"Mwo? Min-Hyung masih tidur? Aww, apa yang Hyung lakukan padanya tadi malam, apa Min Hyung begitu lelah? Apa kalian melakukannya sampai pagi?" Namja mungil berwajah bulat itu tersenyum atau kita sebut saja menyeringai sambil mengedik-ngedikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Diam kau bocah! Itu bukan urusanmu. Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu urusan orang dewasa. Aish! Kenapa Dongsaeng Hyung yang polos ini… jadi tidak polos lagi ya?."

Kyuhyun mencubit keras kedua pipi chubby Dongsaengnya itu.

"Appoyo, Hyung! Dan berhenti memanggilku bocah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. aku bahkan sudah menjadi Flowers Boy di Senior High School." MinKi memukul ringan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sayangnya, kau masih terlihat seperti anak kecil untuk Hyung. MinKi .." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Hyung … jangan sampai membuatku berteriak lagi dan membangunkan istri cantikmu itu…"

"Nde … Nde…. Turun sana .. Hyung akan menyusulmu setelah membersihkan diri." Kyuhyun menghela napas menyerah, ck~ Dongsaengnya itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

MinKi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan titik kelemahan Hyungnya itu. Mungkin hal itu akan berguna nanti untuk menuntut sesuatu dari Hyungnya itu.

"Nde .. jangan lupa bangunkan Min Hyung juga. Appa ingin kita semua turun berkumpul dan sarapan bersama seperti biasa dengan Min Hyung untuk pertama kalinya." Kata MinKi sebelum ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia berpaling kearah sosok tidur damai istrinya. Ia harus menghadapi tantangan yang sulit – membangunkan istrinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika sosok indah itu membuka matanya, ia pasti akan menerima tatapan penuh kebencian dari Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin, ketika ia adalah satu-satunya yang menyebabkan Sungmin menjadi begitu dingin dan acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Aku akan pastikan, bahwa suatu hari .. hatimu akan terbuka untukku." Kyuhyun berbisik mengungkapkan sumpahnya saat Ia berlutut di samping tubuh terlelap Sungmin dan setelah menatap ekspresi tenang namja mungilnya itu beberapa menit , Kyuhyun sadar kegiatan ini akan menjadi salah satu kebiasaan favoritenya.

~oOo~TBC~oOo~


End file.
